Misgivings
by Rookieblue001
Summary: Flack and Stella's secret love relationship had just ended, but what is the real reason Don broke things off? And will the meant to be pair get back together with the help of Danny and Lindsey? - Summery not all that good. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Well hope you enjoy the story, any help you can offer would be great! Don't forget to review. (: _

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own CSI: NY or any of the characters. _

Stella and Don had been dating for 6 months until one day he broke it off. Stella didn't understand why, but she decided if they couldn't be in a relationship they could at least stay friends. So she agreed to stay friends with him. None of the team had known about their previous relationship and this is why they didn't want them to know, if they had it would've been even more awkward in the lab then it was currently.

It had been about a week and the tension between them had gone down. The team noticed but they didn't want to get into something personal. They noticed the tension getting better so they ignored it.

Stella Lindsay and Danny had been called out to a crime scene. As she was ducking under the tape she noticed Flack, taking statements but also she noticed how he flirted with the women he was interviewing. She quickly looked away before it became obvious that she was staring at the two. She decided to ignore Don all together.

Things were going smoothly until Stella began getting dizzy, and nauseated. She felt it coming up she quickly set down her things.

"Danny take over for me." She rushed out before she ran out of the crime scene area.

"Uh sure Stell. Where are you going?" He shouted after her. This caused Don's attention towards Danny and Stella.

He saw her run off. "Danny where she going?" he saw Danny shrug his shoulder. Lindsay looked at the two guys. She sighed they were clueless. Don and Flack didn't give her much credit on not knowing about their relationship. She knew they had been dating for a while just not sure how long. When the team noticed the tension in the lab, she knew something happened between them and the way they don't look at each other anymore tells Lindsay that they broke up. Knowing it was Don, since she once heard Stella crying but didn't want to ask questions.

"Danny take over for me." She spoke as she ducked under the tape.

"Hey where are all the woman going? Eh? I can't do three jobs," Lindsay ignored him.

"Flack help him."

"Linds!"

She didn't bother commenting she just threw him a look over her shoulder and followed where Stella had ran off to,

She saw her kneeling over and dumping her stomach contents in the grass. "Stell you alright?"

"Yeah Kiddo, just fine, got the flu or something. You should probably get back I wouldn't want to get you sick also."

"Alright, if you need me just shout alright?"

Stella nodded. Lindsay turned to leave until Stella's voiced stopped her. "Um Linds, do you happen to have any napkins or tissues or anything like that, breathe mints would help also."

"I do just give me on second."

She walked back to where she laid down her bag and grabbed a couple tissues and some gum and water for Stella.

"Montana she alright?"

"She's just peachy Danny."

She got back to Stella, and handed her the supplies she got.

"Thanks you're a life savor Lindsay."

"No problem we should probably get back now, Danny's have a hard time getting three jobs done.

Stella laughed and agreed.

They both got back to the crime scene and quickly headed to work this finished within half an hour, since Danny with some help from Flack get most of the evidence done.

"Alright looks like we're all done here, let's head back. " Stella spoke.

They got back into the truck and left the crime scene.

Back at the lab, they left the evidence with Adam. Lindsay and Danny started on some of the evidence, and Stella went into her office to start the report.

Half hour later Danny was knocking on her door. "Hey Stell, the teams heading off for lunch at the diner you coming?"

"Yeah you guys go ahead I'll join you in a bit."

"Alright see yeah then."

Stella let out a breathe she was holding. Should she have really agreed to that after all she's going to have to see him. It hasn't gotten any easier. The hurt in her chest grows when she's next to him, she wants this pain to just go away.

Her phone rang. 1 new text message. She opened it, it was in Greek. Stella, meet me at central park. It was from the professor. She wondered what he wanted she agreed.

She saw Adam heading out.

"Adam are you going out to lunch with the team?"

"Yeah I'm on my way now to the diner."

"good, um can you tell them that something came up and I couldn't join them for lunch. I'll be back after my lunch is over. Alright. "

"Sure Stell. Everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is great."

She waved bye to Adam and headed towards central park. She saw the professor sitting on one of the benches. She walked over to him and greeted him.

"Professor why did you want to meet?"

"Stella there is something you should know. I should've told you this a long time ago."

"What is it?"

"Your father he is um, still alive." Stella was shocked. Hadn't her parents died.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Stella, before your mother died she promised me that your father should never find you. He never did."

"Where is he?"

"He is here, in one of your jails his name is Alexander Abu."

"You lied to me."

"Stella-"

"no you lied to me all of these years, why should I even trust you. You know what professor I have to head back. good bye."

"Stella!"

Stella didn't bother to turn around. She was betrayed by a man she thought of as a father and he lied to her about her family. All these years when she kept asking him about her parents her family. He had lied to her.

A tear slid down her cheek. She needed to get her mind off of what she just found out. She decided to walk around the city for the rest of her half hour. She turned her head and noticed she was across the street from the diner. She was about to cross the street but then she saw Don kiss Jessica Angell his partner. She saw the team smiling at the two.

Don and Jess? Together? They already told the team. They just been broken up for about a week, and he already moved on. He didn't want to tell the team about their relationship she thought she knew why, it looks like she didn't. She guessed he was ashamed of her. After all their age difference.

Stella sighed who would want to be with her anyways. She saw Lindsay looked out the window at her. Stella smiled and quickly wiped her wet cheeks. She waved at her and continued on her way.

"Hey guys." Adam spoke as he walked into the diner, the whole team was already there.

"Hey Adam, have you seen Stella?" Mac asked.

"Uh yeah." he paused. "She told me to tell you that something came up and she wouldn't be able to meet up for lunch."

"Was it about a case?" Danny asked.

"Umm, I don't know she ran off pretty quickly after she checked her phone. Personal I think."

The team let it go, they didn't want to go into Stella's private life.

"So Donny, what happened to that girl you were dating?" Danny asked.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, you came in every day with a big old grin on your face, now I've been patient for several months you going to tell me or what?"

"There is no one Danny. We recently broke up."

"Why?"

"He met me." Jess jokily spoke.

"Yeah sure did." he laughed, the team laughed except for Lindsay.

"Really?" Danny spoke. "Well why don't you lay one on her."

Don turned and kissed Jess, a quick peck nothing more.

"Aww!" Danny joked.

Lindsay felt someone watching them and turned to look out the window. She saw Stella.

'Oh no.' She thought. 'Stella must've seen the kiss between Don and Angell.' She saw Stella's tear stricken cheeks. She felt awful for her friend. She was probably thinking now that Don had moved on.

She saw Stella waving bye to her and saw her quickly leave. Lindsey sighed she put her head in her hands thinking if she should go after her friend.

"You alright?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah just getting a headache that's all." She smiled.

They chatted about their recent cases and headed back to the lab.

The team noticed Stella already working in her office on something. They decided not to bother her and quickly got to work.

When Stella had arrived at the crime lab she did some research on the name the professor had given her. She was being blocked by someone. It wouldn't allow her access to his file.

'this is strange' she muttered to herself.

She noticed the team come back from lunch. She sighed and finished some of the paperwork she needed to get done. The evidence on their recent case, wasn't good there was barely anything to work with at the scene.

She felt herself getting nauseated once again. And quickly headed towards the ladies room. She emptied her stomach which there wasn't really that much in there to begin with since she skipped lunch and puked earlier in the morning.

She decided to head to the woman's clinic, to figure out what was going on with her.

She went back on her computer to check why they were blocking her out of his file. She figured out that it was the F.B.I , she just didn't understand why they were blocking her out. She was beginning to get frustrated.

She heard her cell phone beep. She opened it up, 1 text message. She already knew who it was from. The professor, it read.

Stella I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth, I just hope one day you will forgive me.

She didn't even bother to say anything, she just chucked her for in one of her desk drawers and left it there. To get her mind off of everything in her personal life, she headed to the lab to get some work done on her and Danny's case. She put her lab coat on and began to work.

She wasn't getting anywhere with the evidence, the perp was very careful to not leave any evidence. She gave up after 2 hours. It worked to get her mind off of her personal life, but for only so long, her shift ended in 1 hour. She walked into her office and grabbed the phone she chucked and put it in her pocket.

She walked into the break room to get a cup of coffee. When she saw the team drinking coffee and laughing. Don and Angell were there too.

'Does she ever leave his side.' Stella thought. Then she remembered all the times when she felt so safe and comfortable just being near Don. She sighed, this was too much stress on her. She took a big gulp of her coffee, and set it on the counter. She rested her hands on there and her back was turned towards the teams table.

She felt her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and it was blocked. She had a feeling on who might be calling, she decided to answer.

"Bonasera."

"Stella, I'm so glad that you answered. I'm very sorry."

"Yeah I know your sorry but that doesn't excuse you for lying to me for so long."

"I know Stella, but did you look your father up?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I couldn't access his file, I was being blocked. What did he do?"

"I can not tell you Stella, that is something you must figure out on your own."

She didn't realize that Danny was a couple feet away.

"Are you serious, you can't give me anything. Nothing. You owe me." she sighed. "I need some good news, I'm sick of all these bad things I'm figuring out."

"Stella I can't."

"Fine don't, I'll just figure it out on my own. Good bye" Stella slammed her phone shut, and exhaled the breathe that she was holding.

Stella felt tears welding up in her eyes, she quickly pushed them back and took a big sip of her coffee. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat. She had to get out of there. She was so angry that she wanted to scream cry anything. She noticed someone staring at her she turned to her left and saw Danny about 2 feet away.

She jumped. "Jesus Danny."

"Sorry Stell. Didn't mean to scare you" He chuckled. She smiled back at him.

"No problem." She looked down at her watch she had 50 minutes left of her shift. "Listen Danny I'm going to go to the gym for the rest of my shift, if any of you need me I'll have my cell phone on me."

He nodded, she smiled once more at him, before she turned out to walk out the door. Danny stared after her, he was wondering what was bother his boss, his co worker and most importantly his friend. He walked back to the table and sat next to Lindsey. He would go up to the gym in a bit to figure out what was bothering her. She use to be so happy before, happy as Don. They usually had the same identical grin on their faces.

Danny choked on his coffee. 'holy shit' he thought ' how could I have missed this before' She felt someone patting him on the back. He noticed all eyes were on him.

He cleared his throat. "Thanks Linds."

She smiled. " You ok?"

"Ugh yeah peachy, well ugh-" He began to stutter. "Don my man you want to come with me to the gym for a little one on one."

Don gave him a -what -are - you - up - to - now- Messer. "Sure Messer. We'll catch up with you all later at the bar."

They all nodded. Danny and Don headed up to the NYPD gym. Danny noticed Stella in the corner of the room beating the crap out of a bag.

Don noticed her before he saw her. He could always tell when Stella walked into the room.

Him and Danny began to warm up. Then they began boxing with each other.

"So Don, that mystery girl that you recently broke up with, wouldn't be Stella would it?"

Don froze, which caused Danny to get a clear shot and punch him in the jaw.

"No it's not Danny." Don horribly lied.

"For a cop, you suck at lying. I know its her I put two and two together Don. You guys seemed very happy before, and now look miserable."

"Danny I'll admit we were seeing each other, but I just can't talk about it yet, I'm still trying to get over it."

"Maybe the reason your still trying to get over it, is because you don't want to be over her. Don I see the way you two look at each other when you think the other isn't looking. You guys should definitely try to work it out."

"Danny not now please. Maybe after I've had a couple of scotches at the bar."

Danny nodded. They boxed for a little while more and stopped. Danny looked to the corner to see if Stella was still there, she wasn't.

"She left a little bit ago." Don spoke.

Danny gave him a look.

"Don't start Messer. I don't want to have this conversation right now, I just want to go home shower and get ready for tonight alright."

Danny nodded. Don gave him a rise home to him and Lindsey's apartment and quickly drove to his.

Don got home and went straight to getting ready for tonight.

Stella was at home drinking some wine and watching t.v. When her phone rang..

"Bonasera."

"Hey Stell." Lindsey spoke. "Some of us are heading to the bar tonight, join us please.?"

Stella thought about it, she did ditch them at lunch. "Sure Lindsey, where and when?"

"The usual bar and at 7." Stella looked at her clock and saw that it was 6, she had an hour to get ready.

"Alright I'll meet you guys there."

She hopped into the shower, and quickly got ready. When she was finally finished getting dressed she looked in the mirror. Her curls were as curly as ever, and the natural highlights showed. Her make up was done lightly and beautifully bringing out her green eyes. She wore a purple low cut shirt, that was one of Don's favorites, with her favorite pare of dark jeans. She put her shoes on and headed out she was already running 5 minutes late.

She hailed a taxi, and gave him the street. 15 minutes later she arrived in front of the bar and saw Linds and Jess sitting at a table.

She walked into the bar and headed over to the two of them. "Hey, where are the guys."

"Running late. Danny got back from working out with Don 15 minutes ago so he's still getting ready. Mac Sheldon and Adam got held up at the lab but are on their way."

Stella nodded and ordered her drink.

"So Jess any guys in your life." Lindsey asked.

"No, not really. But I'm sort of crushing really hard on a certain detective."

"Who?" Stella asked.

"Donnie."

Stella almost choked on her drink but didn't.

"Since when?" Lindsey nervously asked, she glanced at Stella.

"For a while now, but I didn't try anything when he was dating his mystery girl, then two weeks ago he started flirting with me, and I thought they were broken up so I flirted back and then one night we kissed."

"You said two weeks ago right?" Stella asked.

"Yup."

"Ok sorry could hear yea." she lied. her and Don broke up a week ago. He kissed Jess two weeks ago.

Lindsey could feel the anger radiating off of Stella.

"So we kissed and then, well we had a few drinks and one thing led to another."

Stella felt her heart shatter into a billion pieces.

"And he ignored for the rest of that week, until next week where he started being all flirty again so I really don't know what's going on with us."

"Oh." Lindsey spoke. To her relief Danny arrived, and shortly after that Mac Adam and Sheldon arrived too.

"So what were you ladies talking about?" Mac asked.

"Oh nothing you would be interested in Mac." Lindsey spoke.

"Don't be so sure." He joked.

Soon enough Don walked into the bar and took the only available seat which was right next to Jess. He noticed Stella wore his favorite purple shirt, he couldn't tear his eyes off of her she looked so beautiful.

He noticed there was a scotch already waiting for him. "Thanks Danny."

Danny tipped his glass and winked.

Stella was quiet, she didn't know what to think of what she found out. She went through that week in her head, Don hadn't come home one night, he said he got caught up on a case. He cheated on her, then he lied to her, then he broke her heart. She felt so betrayed by him.

Lindsey felt so bad for her friend. She saw the broken look on her face, she felt so bad for her friend, she didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve Don cheating on her with Jess.

"So Don, you seeing anyone again yet?" Sheldon asked.

"Nah, I'm better off being a bachelor." he joked.

"Oh Donnie, we don't need to lie to them anymore." Jess joked.

Since Don had a few drinks and didn't realize what he was doing. "Yeah guess your right Jess."

"Me and Donnie started seeing each other a couple days ago." Jess smiled. The team congratulated them, and wished them well. Stella who hadn't said anything, since the announcement. She looked a bit tipsy, but she knew what she was doing.

"Jess did you know that when you two slept together he was still dating his mystery women." All headed turned to her. It took Jess a moment to reply.

"Yes, but since he didn't stop it I figured they weren't doing so good."

"So you knew he was dating someone for a few months, and yet you still slept with him."

Don sat there shocked. Stella knew he slept with Jess? When did she find out? Who told her? Millions of questions were going through his mind.

"He would've stopped it if he really wanted to, I guess the women he was dating didn't mean that much to him."

"Well alright, just letting you know." Stella finished the rest of her drink. She got up, and headed to the bathrooms.

"What the hell Don." Danny spoke.

"What now Messer."

"You slept with Angell?"

"Didn't you just hear Stella say that"

Danny didn't say anything he just shook his head. Conversation picked up. Don noticed Stella still hadn't come back, so he decided to go look for her.

He saw her leaning against the wall, probably waiting for someone to get out of the bathroom. He stood by her leaning against the wall.

She felt him right next to her, her right side was burning from him just standing near her. she missed him being near her. She stood there for a few minutes trying to savor this last feeling.

"I'm sorry."

"Flack don't."

"Stella let me explain; we had a few drinks and then one thing led to another, I know that's not an excuse but that is what happened."

"Flack." her voice broke. "Not now please." She opened her eyes and looked at him. Don felt something break inside of him. He saw her eyes filled with tears, that were overflowing now.

"Stell." He whispered. He reached out and pulled her towards him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I'm so sorry I made a mistake I'm sorry." He held her tight he wasn't going to let her walk away from him.

Stella felt her body relax against him, she held tighter on him. She felt him wrapped his arms tighter around her she heard his whispers in her ear. Her tears were freely running now. She held him for a few more minutes, savoring the feeling.

She tried to pull away, but he would let her. She managed to get out of his tight hold, she stepped a couple feet back.

"You said it yourself Flack, we're over. "

"Stella I love you I'm sorry. God I love you so much. Please don't walk away from me"

"I love you too, so much Don. But you cheated I- uh just can't get over something like that. We're done over with. Good luck with Jess. " She reached up and gave him a good bye kiss on the cheek. She walked around him and walked away. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Stella" she heard his voice break. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Don."

"Just one last thing."

"Sure."

"One last kiss."

Stella leaned forward, and he did also. Their lips touched and were in synch. Stella melted into his kiss just like she always had, he had that effect on her. She pulled away.

She smiled sadly at him.

"Stella" his voice cracked even more, she wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes.

She kissed his forehead, and got out of his hold on her and walked away from him. Don couldn't believe it, he lost the best thing that has ever happened to him, he lost the love of his life.

_Want more? All you have to do is REVIEW(: _

_20 reviews- update tonight. I also need a little help with the title any suggestions.?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright everyone sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy with school work and everything, and then I just didn't have any inspiration to write anything. So now FINALLY I've updated, I hope you enjoy it! _

_Previously, _

_"One last kiss."_

_Stella leaned forward, and he did also. Their lips touched and were in synch. Stella melted into his kiss just like she always had, he had that effect on her. She pulled away._

_She smiled sadly at him._

_"Stella" his voice cracked even more, she wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes._

_She kissed his forehead, and got out of his hold on her and walked away from him. Don couldn't believe it, he lost the best thing that has ever happened to him, he lost the love of his life._

He walked into the men's room and washed his face, he composed himself and walked back to the table. He noticed everyone was still there. Someone must've ordered them another drink, he saw her quickly trying to finish his drink.

"Long line?" Sheldon asked.

"Nah, guy was in there puking his guts out took him a while."

Jess smiled and leaned into Don. He automatically put his arm on the back off her chair, like he had always done for Stella. It took him a second to realize that it wasn't Stella but it was Jess, and that Stella was across from them.

Stella quickly finished her drink. "Well I'm going to go, it's getting pretty late and we still have work tomorrow. I'll see everyone in the morning."

Everyone agreed that it was getting late, and they all said their good byes and left.

"Jess, I uh think you should go to your place tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm going to have to get up early tomorrow, and plus my apartment is a mess, tomorrow alright."

"Alright Donnie." She moved to kiss him but Danny pulled his arm.

"let's go man."

"see you Jess."

Jess smiled and waved bye to him.

Lindsey Danny and Don were walking towards their apartments. Since they lived a few blocks from the bar, and Don lived pretty close to their apartment.

"You talk to Stella?" Lindsey asked. Don didn't bother asking, he knew Danny didn't tell her, Lindsey was always the observant one.

"Yeah." they heard a little crack in his voice. "She walked away."

"Sorry Don." Danny spoke.

"Nah, I don't deserve her, she's too good for me, I made a mistake and ruined what I had with her."

"Flack, you could always try to win her back, it's going to take a while, but you could get her back she still loves you and I know that you still love her."

"Thanks Lindsey but I don't know what I'm going to do."

They arrived at Danny and Lindsey place.

"I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Bye Don."

Don walked towards his apartment and made it the first thing he did was take out his favorite picture of him and Stella. They were at a Yankees game and he had given her his jacket to wear, they were both wearing baseball hats, it was their third date and someone had taken a picture of the two of them. He put the picture back on his nightstand, and changed out of his clothes and laid down on his bed, and drifted off to sleep.

When Stella had gotten back to her apartment she took out the pictures she had of her and Don and looked through them, they were so happy before. She was really going to miss him. She wished that she didn't have to end it, but she knew she had to even if she did love him. She began to cry again. She didn't notice that she had started to drift off.

Stella woke up sore, from the way she slept that night. On her horrible couch, which wasn't meant to be slept on. She started her coffee maker and went to shower. She did her normal routine, shower, getting dressed, coffee, and headed out to work.

She didn't know how things were going to be between her and Flack today. She wondered if he would even remember there conversation from last night. She remembered that she had an appointment at the clinic earlier. Stella called Mac and let him know that she had an appointment and that she would only be about an hour late into work, and she apologized for not telling him last night.

She walked into the clinic.

"Stella Bonasera."

"that's me."

The nurse had led her into an exam room.

she handed her a cup. "Pee in this cup just half, bathroom is right across from here, and your results should be done in less than an hour."

"Thank you." Stella walked into the bathroom and did her business. She handed the nurse back the cup and sat in the exam room waiting for results.

Little while later and doctor walked in.

"Stella Bonasera."

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Stevens." They shook hands. "Well your results are back, and it appears that you are pregnant."

Stella did a double take. Pregnant.

"Wait, what? How? Well I know how I just mean I'm in my 30's I just didn't expect to get pregnant."

"Yes, well when you least expect it. I would like to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

"Alright."

"Ok now this is going to be a bit cold."

"Let's see." Stella laid there quiet. Then the room filled with a heartbeat. Stella felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well it looks like your about 5 weeks. Sound about right?"

Stella nodded, she knew exactly what happened 5 weeks ago.

"Would you like a picture?"

"Yes please."

The doctor pressed a few buttons and printed her off a picture.

"I'm also going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins."

"I have a question, um last night I didn't know that I could be pregnant I went out with a few friends and drank"

"How much?"

"two beers."

"We'll watch the pregnancy, but now that you do know, no alcohol."

"of course."

"Alright we'll schedule another appointment for next month to see how everything is."

"Thank you."

"your welcome."

Stella walked out of the exam room and went to the front desk and scheduled an appointment for next month, she went to the pharmacy to get her prenatal vitamins.

She was still in shocked she couldn't believe that she pregnant. She didn't know if she should tell Don, after ending it for good with him last night. She didn't know what to do. She needed someone to talk to, but she just didn't know who.

She knew she should talk to Lindsey but she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, she knew Lindsey would keep it a secret, but she just wasn't ready.

She put her prenatal vitamins in her bag. She took out the ultrasound picture. She couldn't believe that she had a little one growing inside of her. She looked up and she noticed she was in front of the crime lab and quickly put the picture back into her bag.

She said her good mornings on the way to her office. She set her things down, she sat on her chair, and took a couple of deep breathes. She walked into the lab and noticed a new case.

"When did we get a new case?"

"This morning, Mac was going to call you, but he knew you had an appointment so he took it." Danny spoke.

"Alright. Did you find anything out on the Henderson case?"

"Yeah I had managed to get some DNA that was close to the victims ear, that the perp must've left behind, I'm running it through COTIS should have a match soon.

Just then the computer beeped. "Ask and you shall receive." Danny joked. "Let's see perp's name is Jonathan Collins, arrested for a sexual assault in 2000 and assault with in deadly weapon. "

"Alright well let's go pick up Jonathan."

"You want me to call Flack?" Danny winced, he forgot about last night. "Or just have you me and Mac and some uniforms."

Stella smiled, she knew her friend was looking out for her. "It's fine Danny, Flack can come, its his case too. Tell him to bring a few of his boys also. And to meet us at Jonathans place. "

They quickly arrived at Jonathan's place, they had bullet proof vests on.

"Alright in case he makes a run for it I want some in the back alley and by the fire escape. Do not let him get away, and be careful." Stella spoke.

Her Danny, Flack and Officer Jenkins were knocking on his door, with his manager.

"Who is it?"

"Management, gotta change the filter quickly."

"Alright."

They heard the locks click and the door open Stella pushed the manager out of the way. "Police Jonathan don't even think about running I have cops down in the alley and on the fire escape. Do you really want to make things worse by running, and make me break a heal?"

Jonathan stood there. "Good choice now turn around and hands behind your back."

She quickly cuffed him and gave him to Officer Jenkins to put in the squad car. "Danny go with him, I don't want Jonathan here to pull anything funny."

Danny nodded, but hesitated for a second and grabbed onto Jonathan and led him down to the squad car.

Stella just then realized her mistake, right after she made it and it was too late to change.

"Found this in his bedroom closet, the rope and duck tape he used." Flack spoke coming out with the supplies.

"Good. Let's get it back to the lab so that we can compare it with our victims."

They looked around the apartment checking to see if they were missing anything and left, also informing the manager that no one was to enter the apartment, and that a officer would be station by the door.

They had put Jonathan in the interrogation room. Stella informed the two guys she wanted to do this herself, and if anything goes wrong they could always come in. They reluctantly agreed.

Stella walked in and sat across from the perp.

"Alright Jonathan, we have evidence that it was you who murdered and raped all those women we found the rope and duck tape that you used. So either take your chance at a trial and never get out of jail or just confess now and you might be able to get out before you die of old age. So what is it going to be."

"First let me ask you a question."

Stella didn't say anything.

"You have this look on your face, I can't quiet describe and it's been bothering me since I saw you."

"What your question."

"You have glow around you, are you pregnant?"

Stella didn't hesitate, she knew Danny and Flack were watching. "I'm not pregnant." she lied very well.

"hmm, are you in a relationship."

"Cut the crap, I'm not here to talk about myself, now are you going to confess or are you taking your chances at trial."

"No? Not in a relationship, that is hard to believe a women like you must have many men after her."

"Well I don't."

"Hmm" he leaned forward looking at her more closely. "I've read about you detective in the papers. I read how you killed your boyfriend, now I see why men aren't after you, their afraid of you. " He smiled. "Or maybe your just afraid of getting hurt again."

"Alright if your not going to talk then you can sit in a cell."

"Angry I like that in a women."

Stella stood up, and walked towards the door, she opened it when she heard him speak.

"Best way to get over a broken heart, "

Stella ignored him and began to walk away. Jonathan was mad, nobody walked away from him when he was speaking especially a women. he got up and followed her.

"Bitch don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you." He grabbed her from behind and took her gun out of her holster. And pointed the gun to the ceiling and fired. Everyone ducked, and quickly got their weapons and headed to where they heard the shot.

Danny and Don were already out of the room when they saw Jonathan get up from his seat and follow after Stella.

Now many officers and detective including Danny and Don were holding their weapons towards Jonathan who had Stella in a choke hold and a gun to her head.

"Everybody back away or I will blow her brains out."

"Jonathan you don't want to do that, do you really want to add murder of a cop onto your record, and your surrounded there is no way your going to even step foot out of her if you do shoot her, and if you do I will personally put in bullet through your brain." Don spoke.

"Not going to happen, this bitch is going to learn some manners."

"Jonathan you don't want to kill me." Stella spoke softly, making sure Don couldn't hear her.

"Oh I don't?" he spoke.

"No you don't because if you kill me then your going to be killing my child, that's growing inside of me."

"You told me you weren't pregnant."

"I lied to you, just like you lied to me, now Jonathan you have to let me go."

"No!"

"Do you want to kill an innocent child, who doesn't deserve this. The child never did anything to you, so why are you killing it. "

"I- I- " he stuttered, Stella felt his guard coming down, she elbowed him in the stomach and stomped on his foot and punch him in the nose and hit him in the groin and managed to get the gun away from him. As soon as the weapon was out of his hand officers tackled him to the ground and handcuffed him.

"You lying bitch! I'll make sure you pay for that, you lying bitch! I'll kill you."

Stella ignored him while she put her weapon back into his holster.

"Stella you ok?" Flack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She noticed the way he was looking at her silently asking her if she was pregnant.

"Don I lied to him, so that he could let his guard down."

"So your not-?"

Stella ignored him and walked out of the bull pen and headed to the crime lab.

"Stella I heard what happened are you okay?"

"Yeah Lindsey I'm fine. I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"Not here, come to my office."

Alright, they walked into Stella's office. Stella didn't know how she was going to tell her this. So she decided to just show her the picture.

She handed Lindsey the picture. Lindsey was confused for a second until it dawned on her.

"Y- Your Pre- Pregnant."

Stella nodded. "5 weeks."

"Have you told Don?"

"I can't Lindsey after last night, I just can't I know that he has a right to know I just don't know how and earlier and perp asked if I was pregnant and I said no and then we he held me at gun point I admitted it to put his guard down and it worked and then he asked me if I was and I said I had lied to the perp to let me go. I don't know what to do Lindsey."

"Stella, you should tell him, it's his kid I know Flack and he would want to be apart of the kids life."

"But I don't want him to come back to me just because of the kid."

"Stella, Flack loves you, a lot. I told him last night it could happen for you two to get back together, that he would have to work on it. That you two love each other so much that you shouldn't just pass each other up. He loves you Stella, just think about it ok, "

"Linds I-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door and Adam coming in.

He looked up. "Oh I interrupted something didn't I?'

"It's fine Adam, we'll talk later alright Linds."

"alright." Lindsey got up and walked out of the room.

"What did you need?"

"Um, there is this guy here looking for you, he didn't give me a name."

"Thanks Adam, where is he?"

"In Mac's office I didn't know what to do with him, so Mac said he'll watch him while I get you."

"Thanks Adam."

Stella walked out of her office and into Mac's she noticed a man sitting there but she didn't recognize him and another standing and looking around the lab"

Stella knocked and walked into Mac's office she introduced herself.

"Detective I'm special agent Peter Burke with the F.B.I. and this is my partner Neal Caffrey."

"Nice to meet you, what's this about?"

"Well we received a message that you tried to access Alexander Abu file. Can we ask why? Your boss here informs us that you aren't investigating any cases that are related to him."

"Well, it's more of a personal reason."

It was quiet, they were waiting for her to explain.

"Well, I recently found out that my father is alive and I was given Alexander Abu's name and he told me that he had a record and that I could look him up."

"Who gave you this information."

"A friend of my parents. Professor Papadakos. Why was I stone walled?"

"That's classified."

"Can I get any information on him?"

"I'm sorry, but all information on him is classified and people who only need to know, know his information."

"That's helpful." Stella muttered.

'What my partner means is, as soon as he can get you cleared he'll share the non vital information with you, wont you Peter?"

"Sure the non vital information only."

"Thank You." She look at Neal. "You seem familiar, do I know you from some where?"

"Oh I use to be a theft, and now I help them bust other art thieves."

Stella stood there, a criminal was working with the F.B.I.?

"Thank you for your time Detective."

"Thank you." They all shook hands and the two F.B.I. men left.

"Stella why didn't you tell me about your father?"

"I don't know Mac it just never seemed like the right time to bring it up so I never did. I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I was still trying to grasp this whole entire situation and everything between Don and Jess just sort of kept my mind on overdrive and I couldn't really remember everything."

"Stell it's fine, I'm only asking as a friend, if you ever need to talk I'm always here, I'm your friend well you know that I'm more than your friend Stell. "

"Yeah Mac I know, and thank you." Stella hugged him tightly thankful that she had such a great friend.

"Ugh, sorry if I'm interrupting you two from anything but Hawkes said he wants us all to see something." Don spoke from the door way.

"Thanks Flack, just give us a minute."

"sure." he replied coldly.

"You alright Stell?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks Mac." She pecked him on the cheek and walked out the door with Mac behind her.

"Where are Mac and Stella?" Danny asked.

"I told them Hawkes had something, they said they'd be here in a minute."

"aw, look at that." Jess spoke, gesturing towards Mac and Stella, where they saw her hug him and give him a kiss. "How cute are they."

Danny stiffened. "There's nothing going on between the boss and Stella."

"You sure Danny? Because I think your wrong." Jess spoke.

"Trust me, Stella tells me everything, there is nothing going on between her and Mac." Lindsey spoke looking straight at Flack.

Flack nodded as in saying I believe you.

"Alright what do we got?" Stella spoke.

"Well I was going over the evidence, on the case we got this morning. The perp left saliva on, you know and I was able to get D.N.A from it and when I ran it through CODIS I got a match."

"who is it?"

"Shane Casey. "

Everyone was quiet for a minute. "Looks like he's back." Stella spoke. "Nice job Hawkes, let's see if we can track Shane down and put him away for good."

Stella felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She was starting to internally freak out, no she couldn't lose this baby. Another shooting pain caused her to grab hold of something, and the closest thing she could find was Mac.

"Stella?"

"Just give me a minute." She turned her body away from the rest of the group, who were still listening to Sheldon and hadn't noticed her grab onto Mac. The pain had stopped, she let go of Mac's hand.

"You ok? "

"Yeah stomach pains, I don't know what just happened, but thanks. I'm going out for my lunch now." Stella walked out of the lab.

"Stella!" Mac spoke.

"Mac I'm fine." she shouted over her shoulder. She grabbed her things and quickly left the lab.

"What's going on Mac?" Danny asked.

"No clue Danny, out of the blue she just had this death grip on my hand and was clutching her stomach. couple seconds later she was alright again."

"oh no." Lindsey spoke.

"What, what's wrong with her?" Don asked her.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Lindsey walked out of the lab.

"Ok what's with the women today." Danny spoke, that comment caused him to get hit in the head my Jess. "Oh ha, sorry Jess." Danny nervously spoke.

Lindsey had caught up with Stella. "Stella wait!"

"Linds I don't know what's going on I'm scared I'm going to loose this baby."

"Let's go to the E.R we'll figure it out."

"Thank you."

They had arrived at the hospital, they took her in and ran some tests. The doctor walked into their room.

"Is everything ok, I didn't loose the baby did I?"

"No you did not. I know you have a high stress job, but your going to have to take it easy for your sake and the babies. Try not to stress yourself out too much, and eat enough for you and the baby, and don't pull any all nights. If you keep going like this your going to end up losing the baby, you just need to keep your stress levels down and get enough rest, and if the pains come back, come back here immediately. alright?"

"Yes thank you so much doctor."

"No problem here are your discharge forms."

Stella quickly signed them and her and Lindsey were leaving the hospital.

"Mac is going to kill us we've been gone for two hours."

"Don't worry Stella he was pretty worried about you earlier I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yeah your right and plus our lunch break starts right about now doesn't it?"

Lindsey nodded. "Let's head over to the diner, the team might meet us there."

Stella and Lindsey headed towards their usual diner and quickly spotted the team.

"hey where'd you guys run off to?"

"Oh no where important just had to take care of some stuff. " Lindsey spoke.

Mac looked over at Stella and with his eyes asked if everything was ok, she discreetly nodded. She looked up and noticed she was right across from Jess and Flack. Karma really was a bitch. She really hated seeing the two of them together it reminded her what she lost.

The waitress came and Stella ordered her usual with extra fries.

"Hungry Stell?" Danny joked.

"Yes Danny, I had a pretty busy morning don't you think." she smiled. Danny's smile faded a bit remember the morning, he quickly shut his mouth with his jokes.

"Stell if I didn't know any better I'd say you were eating for two." Jess joked. Stella stayed quiet and continued eating as did the rest of the team. They noticed that Stella hadn't said anything. The first to notice was Don, then Lindsey then Danny finally Mac Adam and Sheldon noticed.

Everyone was staring at her. "What?" She spoke after she swallowed her food.

"You never said anything to Jess's comment." Danny spoke looking over Stella.

"Because I had my mouth full. Danny I'm not like you I'm not talented enough to speak with my mouth full of food." this caused the team to laugh. Danny shot her a look but laughed at the joke also.

"Nice one Bonasera."

"Thanks Danny, I learned from the best." she joked.

"Really who's that?" He asked.

"Lindsey of course"

Danny's face was priceless. "Lindsey have you been telling her my famous jokes?"

"Of course not Danny." When he looked away she nodded her head, which caused everyone to crack up.

"I'm not liking this , gang up on Messer day." Danny complained.

The team continued to chat and make fun of Danny.

"Coffee?" The waitress asked Stella.

"Uh, no thanks I'll just have a water please."

"No coffee for Stella?" Adam spoke, which caused Lindsey and Stella to give him a glare. "A- good choice healthier." he stuttered.

Stella's phone beeped, she took it out of her bag when she took her phone out the ultrasound picture fell out too. Lindsey saw it and quickly picked it up and hid it under the table and Stella gave her a grateful smile.

She looked at her phone and frowned. The professor just wouldn't give her the space that she needed, she ignored it and put her phone back into her bag and the picture Lindsey handed over to her.

"Oh Stella I forgot to tell you." Jess began. "I set you up on a date."

Stella along with Flack Danny and Lindsey choked on their drinks.

"Jess, that's really nice and all but I'm not really looking to date anyone."

"Oh come on Stella, you've been single for how long since Frankie?" Stella's head shot up.

"How do you know about Frankie."

" I just assumed since you haven't really talked about anyone and I heard about what happened with Frankie."

"Angell I appreciate what your doing, but I really don't want to date right now."

"Stell come on I think you and this guy could really hit it off. He's your type tall dark and handsome. If I didn't have Flack here I'd totally go for him."

"Thanks but no thanks Jess."

"Alright Stella if you ever change your mind."

"Thanks. I better head back to the lab I'll see you all later." Stella picked up her stuff and went out the door.

"Alright Lindsey spill who is she dating." Flack sputtered his drink and poor Danny who happened to be sitting across from him ended up getting splashed with it.

"Flack my man, thanks for the shower."

Don coughed. "Eh sorry Messer."

"What makes you think she's dating someone?" Lindsey asked.

"Well I know that Stella is totally seeing someone remember that week when she got a dozen roses sent to her office, and how the car read your secret admirer. I mean come on it's pretty obvious, and she was late to work this morning and she looked pretty happy too."

Don remembered when he had sent the flowers to Stella for their anniversary a couple weeks back.

"No Jess, she isn't dating anyone, I mean with what she found out today, I don't think she's even thinking or considering have a new man in her life. " Lindsey couldn't believe she just said that. ' stupid' she thought.

"What?" Danny Mac and Flack asked.

"Lindsey tell me now, and the truth with what's going on with Stella." Don spoke in a low voice.

"Flack I can't betray her trust. Something that comes easy to you."

"Woah ok let's all just settle down. And think before we say anymore." Danny spoke.

Lindsey sighed. "I'm sorry Don that was uncalled for. I really think you should talk to her."

"You know I think I will." Flack grabbed his coat and walked out of the diner.

"what's going on Lindsey?" Jess asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't its something private that's going on with Stella, she'll tell you all when shes ready but please don't pressure her into talking it wont end well. "

"Alright, just tell me is she ok?"

"She's ok, she's not great, but then she's not bad."

Mac decided to butt in the conversation. "I think we should all head back to work now."

Everyone agreed and headed back to the lab.

Flack had finally caught up with Stella.

"Stella what is going on?"

Stella sighed she really didn't want to have this conversation on the streets of NY. "Meet me at my apartment tonight, I have some news for you."

"Good or bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it." She smiled. "Don't be angry with me ok."

"Stell, I could never be angry at you."

Stella gave him one last smile. "See you later Don, my place 7 don't be late."

"Alright Stell."

Don wondered what could possibly be going on, he hoped it wasn't anything bad. He was very surprised when Stella told him to come over that night. 'shoot' he thought. ' I'm suppose to see Jess tonight. Damn it what am I going to do' Don had no idea what he was going to do, he knew that talking to Stella was more important than anything, but would Jess understand? He decided to talk to his best friend ; Danny would always set him straight.

"Danny alright, so Stella wants me to come over tonight to talk, and I can't wait, but the problem, I told Jess we would spent the night together tonight yesterday. What do I do man?"

Lindsey who happened to over hear. "Which one do you love?"

"Wha-?"

"Don your going to have to choice which one you want."

"I love Stella more than anything, but I don't know what's going on between me and Jess."

"Look man, I suggest you talk it out with Stella and see what's going on there. Then figure out what you want to do with Jess."

"Alright thanks man, can you cover for me?"

"What do I say?"

"You'll think of something. You're the infamous Danny Messer."

"ya ya whatever, don't mess this up Flack."

"Don't plan on it."

Later on that night. When Stella walked into her apartment she had started to clean the place up, she didn't want Don to think that she was getting slobby. She looked at the clock she had just enough time to shower and dress into something more comfortable.

Once she had gotten out of the shower, she put her regular gel in and did her make up lightly barely any on. She put on some yoga pants and her academy sweater. She sat on the couching watching the t.v. waiting for Don to show up.

She heard a knock on the door, she looked over at the clock 7 sharp.

She opened the door and saw Don.

"hey." she whispered. "Come on in."

"Hey, thanks."

"You want anything to drink?"

"Beer would be great."

"Beer coming up." She went into the kitchen, while Don sat on the couch. She grabbed Don a cold beer and she poured herself a cup of tea.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Flack. I um don't know how to say this."

"Whenever your ready Stell." The both of them sat on the couch facing each other.

"ok um." she paused. "Wow this is harder than I thought it would be."

She stood up and walked over to her bag and took out the picture. She handed it to him.

Don took the picture from her hands and looked at it. It took Don a moment to figure out what she was showing him. Ultrasound picture. He looked up at her, she nervously smiled and nodded at him.

'She's pregnant.' he thought.

"It's yours Don I'm 5 weeks pregnant." She told him.

It was silent for a moment, Stella stared nervously at Flack, looking for any hint at what he was feeling on his face. Flack was shocked, he had no idea what to say. She was pregnant, and he was going to become a father.

"Flack?"

"Stella I-"

_Well there it is! The second chapter which was LONG overdue. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Any mistakes or anything or anything that would make it better would be really helpful. Thanks for reading. _

_Don't FORGET TO REVIEW! :) _

_-D_


End file.
